Naruto The Xeno Predator
by Agito fangking wanijima
Summary: What if naruto and hinata find a little girl that looks exactly like orchimaru and they decide to adopt her as their own .then things get weird with a lone predator comes into the mix that wants to train and help them. plus had a pet baby xenomorph then thing get really strange
1. Enter the fox and the raven

**my new naruto/predator fanfic**

**disclaimer**

**I down anything except the little girl keira**

* * *

A 10 year old Naruto sat at Ichiraku's eating his 40th bowl of miso ramen. He was in his usual orange and blue jump suit with the uzumaki red swirl on the back.

"Hey thanks for the ramen Ayame-niichan" said Naruto with his mouth still filled with ramen

."your welcome Naruto nikun" Ayame said back to him with a heart felt smile.

"Tell Teuchi san that this was the best ramen he ever cooked" Naruto said with a smile. " I will tell him you said that Naruto kun" Ayame replied.

Naruto then walked off to a secret training ground the that only himself and the 3rd hokage knew about called Red Fox.

He looked up at the bright blue afternoon sky. 'Today is the day I train harder then ever to become hokage', naruto told himself. When Naruto made it to the training ground, he made a hundred kage bushin and started doing different exercises. Naruto was so into his training that never sensed another chakara signature hiding behind a tree four feet away.

That figure was none other then Hinata Hyugga, the current Hyugga Heiress. She had dark blue hair. Her eyes where whit with no puples. She wore a large grey jacket, tan ninja pants and blue ninja shinobi sandals. Hinata had followed her crush, naruto ever since he left he Ichiraku's ramen. 'I hope I can as strong a you one day Naruto kun'. Hinata thought still hiding behind the tree. Hinata turned to walk off and tripped over a tree root sticking out of the ground. She hit the ground with a thud.

Naruto dispelled his clones and walked over to where the sound came from. Hinata just lied there staring at her crush, her face turning seven shades of deep red cause of embarrassment. " Your that weird hyuuga girl Hinata is your name right"? naruto asked.

Hinata only could shake her head yes. " What where you doing behind this tree watching me," said with slight cuireness. "I I I like you naruto and I was watching you because you inspire me to be stronger" hinata said stuttering.

"you like me" said a shocked naruto.

Hinata once again shook her head yes. naruto helped hinata to her feet. "But I'm a monster, everyone hates me" said in a depressed voice.

" I don't hate you naruto in fact I finally have the courage to say that I love you" hinata said.

With tears tears in his eyes and running down his face naruto hugged hinata. hinata hugged him back. They stayed that way for about two minutes. "Would you like to train with me hinata chan" said naruto.

Yes I would love to train with you naruto kun" hinata replied with excitement in her voice.

Naruto and hinata trained for hours on end. It was nearly nightfall when they decided to call it quiets and go home. Naruto went to his apartment. He opened his door ,went in and closed it. Making sure it was locked, then climbed into his bed and to sleep dreaming about the cute hyuuga heiress. Hinata still in a daze from earlier today with naruto , she walked right passed her father and sister heading to her room. She just layed in her bed thinking about the blond boy till she feel asleep now dreaming about him.

* * *

**that's it for now till next time**


	2. The Mini Snake Keira

**my new naruto/predator fanfic**

**disclaimer**

**I down anything except the keira**

* * *

**chapter two:The Mini Snake KEIRA**

_I_t was around seven in the morining. Naruto and Hinata were doing combat and weapons training in the Foreast of Death aka training ground 44. Naruto was wearing his usual orange and blue jump suite except the top was tied around his waist and a pair of blue ninja didn't have on her heavey jackey,instead she was wearing a white wife beater and grey camo pants and black ninja sandals. Naruto pulled out a white piece of paper from his pocket and channeled his chakara into it.

The blank white piece of paper jet black,then slowly dissolve from his hand. "_What was that about?" asked a very _curious hinata.

" _I have absolutely no idea" _said a bewildered naruto.

Hinata also had a price of chakara paper in her hand and she did the same as naruto. The charaka paper light up a bright white and disappeared from her hand. Hinata looked a naruto with a shocked expression on her face. Naruto looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. They continued to train till about twelve o'clock.

Hinata's stomach growled extremely loud. "I guess I'm really hungry!" hinata said blushing a deep crimson red.

"I could really go for some boar bacon right now" naruto exclaimed.

They jumped from tree to tree. Hinata activated her byakugan. "There's one about twenty yards away from us and it's a big one" said hinata with happiness in her voice.

Naruto Pulled out two kunai with paper bombs attached to them. When they got close enough naruto threw the two kunai. One of the kunai pierced the boars right back leg and the other into its neck.

The boar ran a few feet away from it explode layed dead. It's head and leg blown off. Hinata pulled out a kunai from her pack and sliced it's stomach open. The boars guts and entrails slide out and on the ground. Naruto stuck his hands into the still steaming warm boar and pulled out the heart,liver,and other editable parts of the boar.

Hinata gathered some plants that were near by. They cooked the boar and the plants together. It didn't long for the food to finish. They ate till they were full. Naruto burped and leaned back against a tree. The Tree made a mysterious beeping sound. A door slide open and lead to some downward facing stairs. Naruto and hinata we're both bewildered. "This is just strange" said hinata.

"yea agree with you on that love" naruto replied.

"What do you think is down there hina hime?" naruto asked.

"Only one way to find out and that's to go down there and look." hinata replied.

They both walked down the stairs to a old,dark,and dusty room.

"Hinata,we need to find a light switch." naruto said.

"Ok" replied hinata.

Hinata found a light switch and turned it on. Naruto and hinata were shocked to a old abandoned lab. " It looks like something was looking to get out" said Naruto. There were claw marks on the was broken test tubes everywhere they looked. "I think i found wat trying to get out naruto kun." hinata said fear in her voice. There layed a dead alien on the floor. "What is the thing?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know what is" said hinata. "I think i found killed it!" Naruto said.

Leaning on a wall sat a dead predator. Naruto and hinata slowly walked to it. "Be careful Naruto kun" hinata said.

"I will hina hime" naruto said.

Naruto taped on its mask which silently activated a distress becon up in space. The mask fell off the predator's face revealing a it's crab like jaws and pure black eyes. "That thing is ugly!" naruto said.

"He would probably say thing about you ruto kun" naruto just looked at hinata with a dead blank expression on his face and said "Really?". "I was only joking now let's get out of here" hinata said.

They were about to leave when naruto spotted a little girl inside one of the test tubes. "Wait hinata there's a little girl in this test tube." naruto said.

"Subject 51209" said hinata reading the name plate at the bottom of the test tube.

"She looks to he around three years old." hinata said.

The little girl was dressed in a purple kimono with white liley pettles on it and white sandals. Her hair flowed down her shoulders. She had golden cat like eyes."She looks like a miniature orchimaru." naruto said. "Let's get her out of there" hinata said. Naruto pushed a red buttom next to the tank. The tank hissed out air. Naruto and hinata backed up defensively.

The tank opened and the little girl awoke. "Mommy,daddy is that you" said the sleepily little orochimaru look like girl.

Naruto and hinata looked at each other then back at the little girl. "Whats my name mommy?" the girl asked hinata politely.

Hinata looked to naruto for help but naruto looked down at the floor to avoid hinata's eye contact. "Your name is Kiera Hyugga Uzumaki" Hinata said picking the little girl up into her arms.

"ok mommy" said kiera.

Keira wrapped her arms around hinata's neck and layed her head on hinata's shoulder falling back asleep. Naruto and hinata now with a sleeping kiera made their back to the stair entrance they came down.

Naruto heard the sound of claws tapping the floor following them. Naruto stepped infront of her and kiera. What ever it was,was getting closer with each step. It turned to a miniature alien.

"Naruto it's a smaller version of the dead creature we saw." said hinata.

"Yea but there is something off about it ,it's acting like a puppy." naruto said.

The mini alien was indeed acting a puppy. "I think it's brain was switched with that off a of a puppy"Hinata said. Naruto whistled at the alien puppy.

"Here boy"naruto called the alien puppy.

The alien came straight at naruto. It rubbed his leg. Naruto petted the little alien pup. "I will call you Rex" naruto said.

The alien pup now known as rex sorta barked as if saying "I like that name." Hinata walked up the stairs with kiera in her arms and naruto watched as rex was climbing the walls then jumped on naruto's shoulder. Naruto petted rex's head. "I will take them back home with me hina hime." naruto said.

"Ok ruto kun." hinata replied.

Hinata slowly and gently kiera gave to naruto so keira wouldn't wake her up. Hinata and naruto made their way back to their own houses. Hinata sliently snuck her way into the Hyugga compound and to her room. She quickly got undressed and slipped into her bed falling asleep thunking about what had happened to day. Naruto quietly opened the door to his apartment. Rex crawled all over place in naruto's apartment. Naruto put kiera in his bed silently so not to wake got undressed and slipped into the bed now thinking not only was hinata his girlfriend but he also now has a daughter and a pet alien. Naruto Laughed silently then went to sleep. Rex crawled into the bed at the end and went to sleep.

* * *

**Well nxt time **

**keira:bye**

**rex:bark**

**naruto:see ya**

**hinata:dueces**


	3. Predator KnifeEdge

my new naruto/predator fanfic

**disclaimer**

**I don't anything except the keira**

* * *

**chapter three:The Predator Knife Edge**

In deep space layed the the massive battle bred predator ship, The Dark Shadow. On it the predator king sat on his command chair giving out orders to crew. He was in gold amor from to toe. His three prong staff stuck to his side on his black combat belt. The predator who was in the front seat stiring the giant ship noticed that the a tracker/emergency becon had been activated. The predator spoke in clicks to his to captian/king.

"Sir one of our old emergency beacons just activated a few minutes ago." said the predator.

"Send Knife Edge up here now" responded the king in rapid clicks.

"Knife Edge, the king wants to speak with you in the control room now." said the predator in clicks over the intercom on the ship.

In a dark room, sat a 6'3 predator with pure black eyes wearing a fish net shirt,dark blue cameo pants and black military style combat boots. "Knife Edge go to earth,go to place called the leaf village." the king said over the intercom.

Knife got his suite and gear.

He got into a spacepod and headed straight for earth,straight for the forest of death. Knife activated the pods cloak system going into earths atmosphere. The pod landed the far edge of the forest of feath. Knife exited the cloaked pod,going towards the becon's signal. He opened the door and went down stairs. He walked past the dead alien straight towards his fallen predator brotheren. Knife deactivated becon. "Stay there and investigate on what happened." said the king thorough a transmitter inside the helmet.

"Yes sir." said Knife.

Knife activated his thermal heat tracker. He spotted a two pair of foot prints entering the lab and three sets of foot prints going out. He activated his his cloak and followed the set of footprints toward the village. The footprints went off in two different directions. He followed naruto's and Keira's footprints leading back home. Knife opened the window and entered through it. He meet Rex,the Xenomorph pup. Rex started barking at knife. Knife was about to shoot it when out came a little girl wearing a blue long sleeve shirt that went to her feet to see the pup was barking at. Keira saw a red triangle laser and yelled dad. Naruto came running out the room wearing only his pants.

"What's wrong my young one"Naruto said in a concerned voice.

All Keira did was point at the red laser. Naruto looked at the laser and got into a fighting stance. "Who are you and what do you want?" naruto said in a demanding voice.

Knife switched his language adapter to english and uncloaked himself. Knife spoke "I'm only here to find out what happened in the lab that was in the forest?"

"your one of those things like i saw in lab."said Naruto.

"Yes that was my brother,Split Fang and i am Knife Edge." Knife said back to naruto. Naruto told him of what happened leading up to when he,Kiera,and rex got home.

"Please sir please don't take rex away from me."Keira said in a cute chibi like voice.

Knife looked down at the little girl called keira. Keira did her puppy eye justu. "Ok i won't" said knife.

"I need a place to stay." knife said to them.

"I guess you can stay here with us " Keira said.

Naruto nearly fell flat on his face when keira said that. "Not happening, no way" naruto said.

"please daddy." keira said looking at naruto with big eyes.

"Alright fine." naruto said sighing in defeat to his daughter.

Rex just sat on the floor listening to their conversation. There was a knock at the door.

Naruto went to open the door,when knife cloaked himself. Naruto opened the door to see hinata. Hinata kissed naruto came and came into his apartment. "Mommy"Keira yelled running to hinata and jumping into her arms.

"Hows my baby." hinata said in a cute little voice.

"I'm good and we have a visitor." keira said.

"O really and who is this visitor." hinata said.

" can you please show yourself."hinata continued.

Knife uncloaked himself. Hinata was a little bit shocked,then she calmed down. "You are like the other one we say in the lab." Knife then told hinata what he had told naruto.

"Ok" said hinata in a calm voice.

"I will stay here and be the girl's and the aliens royal guardian when you Naruto and hinata aren't around,nothing will happen to them on my watch, i promise." Knife Edge said.

"You better keep your promise." hinata said in a cold dead voice.

"I will" retorted knife.

"Yay i have uncle now" exclaimed keira in a happy voice while skipping around knife in circles.

"Well there's just one thing left to do now." naruto said. "What's would be what exactly." hinata said back to naruto.

"Tell the old man about this." naruto said.

They all laughed and just talked for the rest of the day.

* * *

**that's all for now**

**naruto :see yea next time**

**hinata: bye**

**rex: bark**

**keira: acts likes like a zombie**

**knife: go**


	4. Deadman's Council

**Disclaimer**

** i won keira**

**i don't own naruto or avp**

**Major civil council bashing and root anbu killing**

* * *

(apartment)

Keira woke to the sight of Rex,the alien puppy staring at her from one foot away wagging his's sharp tail side to side happily.

"Hi boy" keira said,petting rex on his crest plated looked the clock next to her and it read ten o'clock.

Keira got out of the bed. She had on her small blue pj's with little white foxs on headed to the got on the stepping stool and looked in the mirror. Her shoulder long black hair was messy and everywhere. Keira washed her face and brushed her teeth with the toothbrush that hinata her.

Keira then brushed her with favorite little brown brush that Naruto got her. Rex had followed her into the bathroom and hopped onto the counter. The little alien open his mouth wide as keira brushed his teeth also. Keira opened the door to the smell of breakfast and rushed start to the table.

"Hi daddy" keira said happy,hungry and drooling from the smell and sight of the breakfast.

"Hi baby girl"naruto said was in his new ninja cloths.

He had on a navy blue mesh amor shirt,black anbu pants,and black leather amor boots. His headband wrapped around his spikey golden hair standing straight up. His ocean blue eyes shinning brightly. Naruto had given both keira &amp; rex their breakfast l. There was a knock at the door. Rex barked/hissed acting as Keira's miniature guardian.

Naruto opened the door to see hinata standing there. "Hi ruto-kun" hinata said as she kissed naruto on the lips,then walked into the was wearing her usual ninja outfit.

"Hey" naruto said blushed lightly.

Naruto closed the door and walked back to the kitchen fixing both his and hinata's breakfast.

"Hi mommy" Keira said getting up from the table and to go hug hinata.

"Hi baby girl" hinata replied kissing her daughter on the head.

Hinata walked to the table then sat down and began eating her breakfast. Rex barked/hissed as if to say hi.

"Hi rex" hinata said back to rex then continued to eat.

Naruto was also eating his large breakfast. When everyone was done eating,hinata had washed the dishs. Keira was playing tug of war with rex,who mysteriously had a bone. Naruto walked up to hinata and hugged her.

"We need to tell jiji" naruto said to hinata.

"Ok we can go once I'm finished with the dishes." hinata replied.

Knifedge had came through a open window and deactivated his cloak. He was in his traditional armor and mesh.

"Uncle Knife" Keira said ran and hugged knife's muscled leg.

"Hey young one" Knife said patting her on the head.

"Did you bring me anything."the young girl asked with a curious voice.

"I did" knife said as he reached into right leg pouch and pulled a sliver and blue Ipod and a pair of wireless red and grey power beats 2 by wireless earphones then giving them to the overly excited little girl.

"It's already filled with music of all different kinds like Hip Hop,Rock/Metal,and Dubstep" the predator said.

Keira went into the room and got changed into her new gear that knife a got her,then she came out wearing a flower filled blue shirt,camo cargo pants, and blue ninja sandals. Her hair in a ponytail. Her new was in her already turned on. Her earphones in her ear. Keira was dancing like there was no tomorrow. Naruto,hinata,and knife were laughing. Knife tapped keira on her shoulder,which made her pause her music and look at him.

Knife pulled out a pair of miniature ocean blue chakra blades had beautiful white rose design with a gold trim on them along with the kanji for warrior spirit on them.

"Their beautiful" keira said with amazement in her voice as she took them from knife.

"Your welcome niece" said smiling under his mask.

Knife wrapped the black leather holster with rosario crest design's on them around her waist. Keira put the blades in the holster.

"Ok let's get going to the hokage's tower" hinata said.

They all went door and took to the roofs. Naruto locked the door before he caught up with them.

* * *

(hokage's tower)

They had just arrived at the hokage's tower. The secartary yelling at them to get out. Hinata used a Jyukgen srtike to the secartary's thoart to make her shut up. Naruto knocked on he the door.

"Come in" said a very exhausted Saratobi Senju was battling his hated enemy paperwork.

"Hey jiji we need to talk in private so send your anbu out and put a noise cancelling seal on.

" Wait,why what is this about naruto and why is hinata here, and who is that little girl between the both of you?" said old man Sartobi with slight curiousness in his voice.

"I'll explain everything once you send out your anbu and that goes for the root anbu hiding in the bookshelf also." naruto demanded.

Sartobi gave all the anbu the signal to leave the room then put the hand signs for quite room seal.

"So what is all this about naruto?"the old hokage asked in his deep voice.

Naruto began to tell the kage whole story except about knife. About five minutes the old kage 's pipe had fell out of his mouth and onto the floor. His face had that i just got electrocuted look on it.

"So your telling me that you and hinata found one of Ochimaru's old labs in the Forest of Death and now the little girl is now your daughter." saratobi said.

Both hinata and naruto nodded. Saratobi pulled out a adoption papers for them to sign.

"These are adoption papers for the girl,please sign them." saratobi said with a puff of his pipe.

"So what is your name little?" he asked keira,who was lowly listing to her music.

"I'm Keira Hyugga Uzamaki." with excitement in her voice about meeting the old man.

Keira then went on to start dancing to the music playing in her dre beats. Saratobi smiled to himself.

"This means that has to be council meeting,you do know that right you two."

"Yes hokage-sama" hinata said.

"we already figured that there would be a council meeting after we told you" naruto said.

The old man looked at rex who was trying to catch his own tail. "Is he friendly?" saratobi asked to hinata.

"Yes hokage-sama, rex is keira's pet/partner." the blue haired girl replied.

"They might end up like the inuzaka clan, with their dogs except rex is a alien pup." naruto said.

Saratobi just nodded his head. Rex was stil chasing his own tail. Saratobi laughed at the antics of keira dancing and rex chasing his own tail.

"Hey jiji when is the meeting gonna be anyway?" naruto asked.

"It's gonna be later today around two" the hokage replied.

"Now if you excuse i now have new paperwork to fill out cause of what you just told me." saratobi told them.

"Jiji you wanna know a trick to make that easier." naruto said his sergeant grandfather.

"Sure tell me." saratobi said.

"It's the kagebsuhin justu." naruto said with a smile on face.

The god of shinobi just looked like at fish outta water as his jaw hit the floor. Then he fainted. Naruto and them had left the out cold hokage to go get something eat.

"Off to Ichiraku's!" Naruto exclaimed.

Keira hopped on naruto's back as naruto ran towards ichiraku's ramen. Hinata picked up rex and ran after them.

"hey ayame nii chan" naruto said to her.

"Hey naruto,hinata" ayame.

"We'll have ten bowls of ramen"hinata told ayame.

Ayame had their orders and handed them to Tuechi. Tueichi had fixed their orders and ayame had handed them their bowls of ramen. The uzumaki clan eating their food and talking to ayame and tuechi about random things waiting for the time to pass to head to the council room.

* * *

(council room)

The hoakge and his advisers sat there quitley in their chairs listing to the annoynning voices of the civilion council. The clan leaders of the shinobi counil just sat here waiting for the civilian council to shut up.

"Would you please shut the fuck up"saratobi yelled at the council.

'i'm getting to old for this shit' he thought to himself.

"This meeting is about what naruto and hinata found in the forest of death." saratobi told them.

"What does my daughter has to with this hokage-sama?" asked Haishi,the leader,of the hyugga clan.

Naruto &amp; hinata appeared in the middle of the room along with Keira .

"What is that thing doing."said a fat bald council member.

"Hey fat ass are you deaf,did you not hear what jiji said" naruto yelled back.

"It's ok naruto."saratobi told him.

Keira was shifting through her songs when she looked up at the hokage.

"Hi grandpa" Keira said with big smile on her face.

"Hello keira it's nice to see to see again".saratobi replied.

"Who is that little girl and why does she look like orchimaru?"said the loud mouth pink haired haruno.

Hinata then went on to explain everything that happened in the forest of death except the predator known as KnifeEdge.

"So where is this so called rex?" shibi Aburame,the head the Aburame clan.

Keira had her earphones low enough to hear what was being said around her. Keira had whistled and mini alien literaley rouse from out of Keira's shadow . Rex was the same size as Akamaru except he when stood up on his back legs he was like a raptor. Both shinobi &amp; civilian council were shocked to say the least.

"This is rex,my pet/partner xomorph/alien. He has acidic blood and two mouths. His claws,fangs, and tail are as sharp as antamanuim and can slice through anything. His skin is invincible."Keira told them as rex crawled up Keira's body and sat on her shoulder.

Rex yawned opening his mouth wide,revealing his second came out his mouth then going back in his mouth. Everybody except the uzumaki clan and knife freaked out.

"I say we put the girl and her pet in the root program." said Danzo.

Danzo was a old war hawk and saratobi's former squad mate. Hinata released so much killing intent that she actually both kumara and the hokage shiver in fear.

"If you ever touch my daughter i will kill you myself,you got that you one eyed old bastard!"hinata said in demanding voice.

Danzo just looked at her and gave a signal for one of his root to take Keira and rex. The root didn't get to far cause he landed on the back of his got hit by a invisible clothesline.

"I forgot to mention one very important part, I'd like all of you to knife edge a 6'3 predator and the guardian/uncle to Keira." naruto said.

Knife uncloaked myself. The hokage &amp; shinobi council trembling in fear at the sight of knife edge at first then got their composter while danzo and civilian council were practically shitting themselves at the sight of him. Knife unleashed his large wrist blades and cannon.

"If you wanna get the girl you gotta go through me,come on just try me." Knife said challenging anyone of them to take him on.

"There's no reason to fight mister knife edge." said the hokage.

"So what now?"Keira asked.

Before anyone could reply hinata ran past them all at lighting speed headed straight for danzo. Before his root could even react hinata hit danzo hit her families taijustu,the she slit his thoart with a kunai right as his root got to then jumped back landing next naruto.

"Well this very interesting." said the Shika Nara ,the lazy Nara clan head.

"The root program is here by disbanded." saratobi said is loud and voice.

Rex left keira shoulder and went toward the civilian council,they had fear in their eyes. Rex then jumped on the loud mouth haruno's head and instantly started pissing on her on pink hair,which started melt screamed as she and watched ger pink hair fall off her head and she was now and forever completely bald. Rex went back to Keira,climbed onto her shoulder then fell asleep.

Knife edge feeling bored just slaughtered half of the civilian council and the rest of the root anbu. He did the his clans tradition of ripping their head and spines out of their bodies which were still connected and taking them as trophies. The rest of the civilian council had either fainted,throw up their lunch,turned green or to scared to move. The hokge and the Shinobi council nearly the same thing. They never saw such a massacre of blood and guts everywhere in such one place before. For Naruto and hinata they were somehow unfazed by it and Keira and rex seemed to like all of the blood.

"This meeting is over and is classified as a teiple sss ranked secert,anyone who who breaks this law will be punished by death."saratobi said in a loud booming voice. Knife edge recloaked himself and left. Naruto,hinata,and Keira left with rex in her hands. The council of the shinobi side were all thinking to themselves'what the did we just see,while haishi was thinking 'I didn't wanna be a grandfather right now'. The poor Hyuuga clan was crying anime style tears.

Shika just patted him on the back and said " It's ok Haishi".

Then the hokage,his advisers and the shinobi council left the room. Leaving the civilian to just slowly and scarcely walked out of the room to go back to their normal lives. The uzumaki family and knife went to their apartment to relax and enjoy the rest of their day.

* * *

**Will tell next time**

**keira:see ya later and happy christmas**

**naruto &amp; hinata: have a wonderful day**

**knife edge: hmph**

**Rex:bark/bye**


	5. Kekkai Genkai,Teams,and training

**my new naruto/predator fanfic**

**disclaimer**

**I down anything except the little girl keira**

**"talking"**

**'thinking'**

**major sakura and sasuke bashing**

* * *

(Hokage Tower)

Hiruzen Saratobi,a man old man with short grey hair and a spikey goatee sat at his desk thinking what teams should be formed and who their sensai would would be. 'There's got to a easier way to come up with teams and what sensai is going to train them' saratobi thought to himself.

The Professor of shinobi of possible teams and combinations.

" Ok Guy's squad of Neji Hyuuga,Rock Lee, and Tenten are still out on mission,so Kakashi Hatake will be the leader of team 7 Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Hinata Hyuuga." saratobi said to himself.

' Team eight will be made up of Kiba Inuzuka,Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno.' saratobi thought toimeslf at he took a puff of his pipe and looked at his hokage hat sitting on the desk.

"Man i'm seriously getting to old for shit." saratobi said once again to himself.

(cannon teams rest) Saratobi got up and walked to the window and looked out at the village. His kage robe lightly swaying from the wind coming through window. 'I do half to make Knifedge a shinobi of this village. Saratobi went back to his desk and pulled out a khonoha headband and headed out to go to naruto's apartment.

* * *

(uzumaki apartment)

Naruto was in his mesh shirt, black anbu pants,and leather stainless steel boots. Our favorite blond thought to himself 'Today is the day that the teams get choose,hopefully i'll be with hina-hime.' He grabbed his headband and tied it around his head. Knife appeared next to was dressed in his clans armor "Knife do me a favor will ya?" naruto asked his predator big brother.

"Sure ok what is it you want me to do?" knife asked back.

"while hinata and me are at the academy to for team selections i want you to train Keira and rex in combat." naruto told knife.

Knife edge nodded back and said "I will train them.

"Hi daddy" Keira hugging him

. "Hey keira" naruto said back hugging his daughter.

Keira was a three year old little girl with pale skin,golden eyes,and black hair wearing a white cameo shirt,black jeans,and combat boots. Her chakra blades were a beautiful sky blue with a golden trim on them. They had a white dragon on one side and a black tiger on the other side both with gold eyes.

Her blades in her were stuck in her leather black holster. Her iPod in her pocket and her earphones around her neck. She had on finger less gloves. Rex was right by her side.

"Hey uncle knife" keira said with glee in her voice.

"Hi little one." Knife said back.

"I'm not little,I'm fun size." keira retorted.

Before knife could reply there was a knock at the door. Naruto answered the door.

"Hey jiji how's it going?" naruto said to the old hokage.

" I'm fine naruto,I'm just here to this headband to knife and make him a official shinobi of khonoha." saratobi said.

The old man handed Knifedge the headband. Knife accepted the headband and tied it around his arm. "Where's mine?" keira asked. Her eyes filled with happiness.

"You will get yours when you pass the academy's graduation exam keira" the old man told her.

Keira folded her arms and pouted.

"Ok grandpa " she said to saratobi.

They just laughed. The door opened and hinata came in.

She hugged Keira and said to naruto "ruto-kun we need to get going to the academy."

"Come on then let's go." naruto replied.

They both headed for the academy for team selections.

"So what are you going to call them?" knife asked with a curious voice.

"I'm going to call them the Twin Fangs." keira answered.

"Ok let's go." knife said.

The three of them left the apartment.

* * *

(academy)

A man with large scare across his nose,shinobi headband,chunnin vest,ninja black pants,and blue ninja sandals waited for his students to be quite. This man was known as Iruka Umino, the teacher for this years current genin and future shinobi of Khonoha. Iruka got very annoyed that his students wouldn't shut up. SO he used his big head justu to shut them up.

"Would you please shut the hell up." yelled iruka.

" They instantly shut up and got into their seats,paying attention.

"Today is your graduation exam and 3 cell squad selection." said the dolphin man.

Mizuki and myself will be judges of these exams for all of you" he finished saying.

"First up is kunai/shurikin throwing test" said the white haired man.

All of the students left for the school's training grounds, where the dummies are.

"First up will Hinata Hyuuga" Iruka said.

Hinata stepped up grabbed five kunai and five shurikin. She activated her byakugan and throw them,hitting the dummies vital points. "Very good hinata." iruka said with happiness in his voice. Hinata went to stand beside naruto.

"Great job hina-hime." naruto said then kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks."she replied with a light blush. "Next is Sasuke Uchiha." Mizuki said.

Sasuke just did his usual hmph and walked to the shurikin/kunai stand. He took some shurikin and threw them,hitting the dummies where it's collar bone,thigh,and solar plexus would be.

"Nice job sasuke." iruka said.

Sasuke just folded his arms,hmphed and walked back to crowd. His fan girls cheering for him.

"Up next is Naruto Uzumaki." mizuki said distaine in his voice.

"Good luck ruto-kun." hinata said then kissing him. The rest of the student except sasuke,shikamaru and shino started whooping and howling like a bunch of animals. "Alright settle down,all of you" mizuki to the genin. Naruto took five shurikin and five kunai. Naruto threw the shurikin first then the kunai.

Everyone was shocked at the sight of the dummie. The shurikin went straight down from between the dummies eyes to where it's crotch would be. The Kunai went straight across from wrist to wrist.

"How did you do that naruto baka" sakura yelled.

Hinata hit sakura right in her jaw sending the pinkie haired banshee into the into a tree. Hinata walked over to sakura and grabbed her by the throat. Sakura was struggling to breath.

"Listen up you pink haired bitch,no one talks bad about my naruto-kun got it pinkie."

Sakura nodded. Hinata dropped her and went back to naruto. From that moment on sakura and the rest of the emo kings sorry fan girls were afraid of hinata.

"Well i just thought of sasgay the Duck butt emo king as the dummie."naruto told the crowd.

* * *

(empty training ground)

Knife Edge,Keira,and Rex were standing in the middle of a secret training ground.

"All right it's time for your training." Knife said with glee.

Keira just smiled wide. Her eyes filled with stars. She was finally able to fight. Rex just stood up on his back legs,ready for combat. Keira got out her her twin fang chakara blades and got a boxers stance.

"Come at me with intent to kill." knife said.

Keira and rex charged at knife. They moved as one. Rex jumped high into the air, then started spinning at a angle coming straight down at knife edge.

Keira slashed at knife,trying to carve him up into pieces and failing. Knife dodged keira,then grabbed her hand and threw her at a incoming rex. Keira impacted with rex causing them to fall to the ground with a small thud. They got to their feet and went at knife again. This time attacking as one. Keira slashed knives cracking the glass of knife's mask.

Rex slammed in knife's stomach with his head. Knife slide back three feet. Rex bit down on the predators leg,though it didn't so much damage. Knife was about to shake rex of his leg when he noticed that his niece was missing. Keira jumped into the air and did a spinning axe kick. The heel of keira's boot connected with the top her uncle's helmet.

Knife shook rex off his leg and immediately blocked a punched headed straight for his face. Knife grabbed her arm and threw her for ippon. Knife had to quickly dodge a fury of tail strikes from rex.

Knife grabbed rex by his crest and slammed rex's head into his knee,then into the ground. Knife bent over to take a quick breather,that's when keira took advantage of the situation. She put the bottom of her right boot on the back of knife's head and neck and with as much force as she could muster drove knife face/mask first into the ground.

"That's it,it'a over no one gets up from up my Curb Stomp!"(Seth Rollins curb stomp) Keira said doing a victory pose with rex in front of her.

Rex just dropped to the ground to him being dizzy and keira fainted do to chakara exhaustion. Knife got up from ground and saw that there was a small crater were his face was from keira's curb stomp. He thought 'well done little ones'. He picked up the children and headed back to the apartment.

* * *

(the academy)

The second stage of the gennin graduation exams was about to begin.

"Alright everyone the second stage is about to start,this is were we analyze what justu or kekkai genkai you have." iruka told them.

A bunch if new dummies replaced the old ones filled with shurkin and kunai.

"First up is Sasuke." mizuki said.

Sasuke just walked a few feet and the following hand signs snake,ram,monkey,boar,horse,and tiger then said "Katon:Goukakyuu no Jutsu".

A giant fireball came from his mouth roasting the poor dummie in front of him.

" Well done,next is hinata" iruka said.

Hinata activated her byakugan and charged the dummie in front of her. She used her families Juuken style.

Hinata hit it about sixty four times in a single motions,then walked off.

"Hinata look at the dummie." naruto told her.

Hinata turned to look at it and was shocked at what she saw and so was most of the other gennin plus teachers.

'Did I do that?' she thought to herself.

The dummie started to glow a bright white light and slowly started to implode from the inside out till the dummie went completely exploded. The gennin except the rookie nine were afraid of hinata. Naruto could only think of thing to say and was "Damn".

"Next is Naruto" iruka said happiness in his voice.

Naruto walked up to the tribal style flames appeared on naruto's hands and ending at his wrist. Naruto looked at his hands and thought 'awesome'. He got into a boxers stance and started laying the dummie to waste.

With every punch that connected, the part of the dummies body that hit turned to black flames then turned to ash. By the naruto was done,only the lower half of the dummie was left standing. The tribal flames disappeared from naruto's fist.

He went back to his fellow gennin,everyone except hinata backed up about six steps. Everybody did either did a justu or kekkai genkai,well almost everyone. Sakura couldn't do a justu to save her life.

"All right it's time for final exam,the combat round." mizuki said.

"Up first is hinata vs Sakura". the scared dolphin man.

Naruto started making bets with the other students when he heard hinata was up first. Even the emo king sasuke got into the bets. Hinata and Sakura both stepped into the combat circle. Hinata got her family's taijustu stance,while Sakura mildly strong boxer's stance.

When naruto saw sakura in the boxers stance he yelled "Copycat."

"Hajime!" mizuki said.

The two konoichi charged each other. Sakura through some wild strikes,she couldn't think straight or make a plane cause of happened a few minutes ago. Hinata just dodged every single hit. Hinata saw a opening and stroke.

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou" hinata said,while striking sakura one hundred and thirty four times and under the one minute mark.

The strike was aimed at sakura's thoart. Sakura was sent flying. The pink thing hit the ground with a thud. Sakura wouldn't be able to talk for a while thanks to hinata's last strike. Iruka just picked up the pink haired troll and set her off to the was celebrating cause of all the money he had made during the bet,which was five hundred and seventy nine ryo.

Hinata walked back toward held him. Naruto handed her the large stack of money. She stuck it in her jacket.

"Naruto vs Sasuke" mizuki said with distain for naruto and pride for sasuke.

Sasuke's fan girls were cheering him on.

"Would you please Shut Fuck Up" hinata yelled at the useless fan girls.

They instantly shut up.

Hinata to take and make some bets with her follow students. They both made their way to the combat circle.

"Just give now dobe,I'm a uchiha elite,I can't be beaten."sasuke said fulling his already massive ego.

"Sorry you say something commander duck butt emo king." Naruto said as if he wasn't even paying attention to sasuke at all.

Sasuke was so mad that he didn't wait for iruka to say hajime. Sasuke charge at naruto and threw a wild right hand. Naruto ducked and punched sasuke in his gut. Sasuke gasped for air.

Naruto grabbed sasuke behind his head and drove him face first into his knees,repeatedly. Then added a few uppercuts and elbows. 'Why is this happening to me' sasuke thought to himself as the onslaught continued. Naruto slide behind sasuke and wrapped his hands around sasuke's waist and german suplexed sixteen times.

From there naruto picked up sasuke in a firemen's carry position. Naruto's left hand was on top of sasuke's head and his right hand was on his sasuke's right leg. With a twisting motion naruto pushed off sasuke's right leg,spinning in mid air and driving the self proclaimed uchiha elite face first into the ground.(BROCK LESNAR'S F5) Naruto landed on his his back ,then got to his feet. Sasuke was beaten,bloody, and humiliated.

Hinata had made twelve thousand and fifty ryo on naruto's dominate one sided fight.

"Match over,winner naruto uzumaki" said the dolphin scared man called iruka.

The crowd mostly sasuke's were shocked that their sasuke was beating so easily by the dead last.

Hinata stuck the money in her jacket pocket along with the rest.

"Now lets all head back to class to pick teams and somebody take sasuke and sakura to the infermeray"mizuki said. They all headed inside back to their class.

Naruto and hinata were walking hand in hand.

Everyone sat in groups talking to each other random stuff. Iruka started naming off the students and their new sensai's. Naruto and hinata just went to sleep till their names were called.

"Team Seven will be Naruto Uzumaki,Hinata Hyuuga, and Sasuke Uchiha" iruka said.

"Why do hinata chan and me gotta be stuck with the emo king"naruto said depression in his voice.

"Cause that's the teams that were selected" iruka retorted.

"Now your sensai is Kakashi Hatake"iruka continued.

"Team eight will consist of Kiba Inzuka,Shino Amburame, and Sakura Haruno" mizuki said.

"WHAT?!" kiba yelled in complete shock.

Shino just stayed quite.

"Your sensai is Kurnai Yuhi" said the silver haired villain(rest are cannon).

Your sensai's will be here shortly to come get you" iruka said. The students talked among st themselves mostly about naruto and hinata epicly brutal wins over sasuke and sakura.

* * *

(Uzumaki apartment)

Keira and rex were laying on naruto's bed. They just woke up from there training session with Knifedge. Keira rubbed her eyes. Rex sniffed the air and took off out pf the room straight into the kitchen. Keira chased after him. Knifedge was making lunch . Knife handed Keira her lunch and put rexs food in his bowl,then put it on the floor. Keira and rex started eating their food.

Knifedge took off his mask. He had a tan reptilian like face. His four mandibles claws on his face like a crab sticking out off the edge of his mouth. His teeth were as sharp as daggers. Knifes eyes were as black as the ocean's deep abyss. Knife had a cross with a Trident mixed with it. It was the predator looked up at her uncle.

She was astonished by her uncle's facial features. Rex on the other hand keep eating his food without a care in the world. "Wow uncle your face is awesome" Keira said in astonishment. Knife gave her a grin.

"I wanna be a honorary predator,please uncle" Keira said giving her uncle the puppy dog eyes and quivering lip.

"Ok fine but first you must train in the way of konoichi." said our favorite battle scared predator.

Keira jumped for joy.

"You will be the first ever konoichi predator" knife told her.

Keira had stars in eyes after that and was now in wonderland. Rex just looked at them like they were a couple of stupid bakas and went back to eating. Knife handed her some ninja scrolls on different techniques like chakra control,taijustu,elemental justu,and other stuff. The Golden eyed three year old immediately went to work on studying them along with rex.

* * *

(Academy classroom)

Naruto,Sasuke,and Hinata were the only three left waiting for their sensai to arrive. Naruto decided to open the door a little bit and place the chalk board brush on top of it. Hinata decided to up the ante and place a bucket of water on top of door. It was perfectly balanced. Sasuke just looked bored as his bruises and thought 'how did that clan less loser beat so easily.' Naruto sat in the chair next to sasuke. Hinata sat on his lap. Naruto wrapped his hands around her and held her tightly. Sasuke just did his usual hmph when he looked at the two.

The door opened and a man with gravity defining dark silver hair walked in. The chalk brush just bounced off his head then the bucket of water fell on Kakashi' s head,but didn't effect his hair what so ever. He wore a jonin vest,black anbu pants,and blue ninja sandals. His haittai covered his left eye.

Kakashi looked the them and said "Hmm...how do I put this? My first impression of this group...you're a bunch of idiots!" said kakashi in a monotone voice.

Kakashi vanished to the roof top in a windy leaves floating to the ground. The three genin just waked up the stairs. Kakashi was waiting for them,while reading his orange book. Sasuke opened the door to see kakashi giggling like a little school girl.

The three of them just stood there,while kakashi looked up from his book.

"Alright tell your likes,dislikes,goals,and other stuff." said the silver haired jonin.

"Sensai why don't you go first to show us how it's down?" hinata asked him.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. Things I like and things I hate? I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future? Never really thought about that. As for my hobbies... I have lots of hobbies." kakashi told them.

The three genin deadpanned and thought 'all we learned is his name'.

" you first ducky" kakashi told sasuke,who growled then spoke .

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone" sasuke finished.

Kakashi thought 'well his avenger'.

" ok Blondie go". He told naruto.

Naruto said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I love my hinata hime and my family. I despise people who judge others. I want to be Hokage. Also i like beating the of hell out of the the emo king,sasgay here". the blonde finished. Hinata blushed and hugged naruto,while sasuke just was getting mad. The pervert thought 'great a love stunned blonde'.

"Now little hyuuga you may go." the silver haired jonin said to the young hinata hyuuga.

"My name Hinata Hyuuga and i love my ruto kun. I hope to change the ways of my clan. I have cinnamon buns. I hate sasuke and his annoying fan bitch girls. My goal is to have a feared and respected konoichi and marry the future hokage Naruto." hinata told her new sensai.

'Well ok then' Kakashi thought.

"Well tomorrow will be your test as genin,don't eat anything or you will end up throwing up." he told them and once vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto and hinata kissed and left sasuke to just walk home. Though on the his way home the poor emo was trying to avoid his rapid fan girls and failing. They chased home till he got into the uchiha compound. Naruto and hinata on the other hand walked home with a care in the world.

* * *

(uzumaki apartment)

Naruto and hinata opened the door to find scrolls of different sizes,lengths,and colors all over the place.

"What in the world of nara clan is going on here?" hinata asked her daughter.

"Uncle knife edge promised to train,so i can become the first ever kunoichi predator,but first I half to study to be top kunoichi like you mommy." keira told her mom.

Rex brought keira another scroll.

"Thanks rex" said keira to rex as she petted him the head.

"Where did you get all these scrolls?" naruto asked his daughter.

"Uncle knife gave them to me."she replied to her farther.

Knife Edge walked into the living room eating ramen.

"Hey you guys how did the team selections?" asked knife.

"They went well and whats with this?" hinata told/asked knife.

"It was her idea I just accepted." knife told them.

Naruto and Hinata decided to help their daughter with her goal. Rex also helped by getting them the scrolls they wanted. Knife also helped when he got finished eating. It was utter chaos in the uzumaki apartment.


	6. Mission to wave

**I'm back**

**'/thinking**""/talking

I won neither naruto or avp

**Chapter six:The Light Raven and The Dark Fox, mission to the wave**

* * *

(Uzumaki apartment)

Naruto woke from his bed but couldn't get up feeling a weight on his chest. He looked to see hinata sleeping on his chest.

"Wake up sleeply head we got to the academy" naruto said.

Hinata replied in her sweet yet sleepy voice, "Just five more minutes".

Suddenly the door flew wide open and in came Keira and Rex, who jumped on the bed.

"Mommy daddy when can I start my exam?." keira asked.

"I don't know my little one." hinata said.

"Alright time to get dressed." naruto said then kicked keira and rex out of the room.

Naruto came out of the room wearing a grey anbu vest with black cargo pants and his black still toe combat boots. Hinata soon exited their room in a silk blue skin tight shirt, black pants and blue boots. Her kunai and shurikin holsters strapped to her right thigh. Her headband wrapped around her neck. Keira came out of her room in her black shirt, black cameo pants and black steel toe combat boots. Her twin fang Honshu Karambits strapped to back. Keira was reading one of the scrolls that knife had given her while she listing to iPod with her Dre Beats. Rex trailed behind her step for uncloaked himself. He sat on the couch, his helmet laying on the armrest.

"Is it time for breakfast yet?" asked the predator.

"Yea I'm hungry." naruto replied to him.

"Alright boys slow your roll I'll get breakfast going." hinata told them both.

"So hows reading going little one?" knife asked his niece.

She replied by saying "I'm almost finished reading all the scrolls you gave me uncle.".

Knife just smiled. Rex was once again trying to chase his own tail, which was going unsuccessfully.

"Breakfast is ready." hinata song out from the kitchen.

The uzumaki family, knife included ate bacon, eggs, and etc till they were full. Naruto patted his stomach and got up from the table.

He said "Come hina-hime lets out".

"Ok naru-kun". She replied.

Naruto and hinata left the apartment to go meet up with the rest of team seven .

It was about an hour later till naruto and hinata got to training ground seven, Sasuke was already there napping under one of the trees.

"Hey emo king duck butt wake up" said naruto, while hinata just held naruto's hand and giggling. Sasuke just did his usual hmph. About one hour later kakashi arrived.

"Yo" kakashi said, while doing his trademark eyes smile."your late!" the three genin said in unison.

"I know and the hokage has a new mission for us' kakashi replied while reading his perverted orange book.

Team seven headed to hokage's tower. Kakashi was reading his book, naruto and hinata were holding each other, and Sasuke was just brooding like usual. They walked up the stairs past the secretary who was glaring holes through naruto, but stopped when hinata looked at her. Kakashi knocked on the door. Old man Saratobi Hiruzen, the current kage of the village hidden in the leaves. Sarutobi was hearing the customary hat and haori with a red, full-length kimono that is tied using a white sash. He has pale skin with a grey goatee. His whit hair was spiked at the top. The old hokage quickly and desperately put away his orange book as he heard the knock at his door.

"Come in" he said.

Team seven entered the kage's room.

"Team seven here for another mission lord hokage" kakashi said in his lazy tone of voice.

"Well let's see what we have here, would you like the tora mission or helping the civilian's around khonoha.

No no no give us something more challenging jiji" said a upset naruto.

"For once we actually agree on something dope" Sasuke added in.

hinata just nodded here head in agreement with her two teammates.

"Well then we have c ranked mission for you" Saratobi said.

"We will take it" kakashi replied.

In walked a 60 year old drunk who had spikey white hair and glasses. He was wearing a brown sleeveless shirt, whit pants, and ninja sandals.

"Your mission will to escort Tazuna the bridge builder back to wave country safely" said the old kage.

"What is this a baby sitting service, your gonna have three runts protect me." Tazuna said mad as hell.

"The emo one looks like he has a permanent pms stick shoved up his, and the other two their gonna wet themselves in a fight." added Tazuna.

"Now now I'm a sure that my students and myself will allow no harm to fall you" kakashi replied while holding back his students who were trying to rip tazuna apart limb by limb.

"We will meet at the east gate at 1pm" kakashi said.

Naruto ,hinata, and Sasuke had all calmed down well somewhat. Team seven left to prepare for their first c ranked mission.

* * *

(uzumaki apartment)

Knife was sitting in a chair thinking to himself

'**Those two well become a formidable duo in the future'.**

"Uncle knife I'm now finished reading every scroll you gave me" said our favorite three year old keira.

"That good little one, now we start your training with my clans weapons." knife said.

Knifedge gave keira a small suit of black and blue armor that had three sight laser cannon on it Also a hidden arm compartment for the a 3 foot double sided spear. There was also 4 foot claws on each side of her arms armor. The helmet had night vision and thermal/inferred vision in it. As well as a tracker in suite. Rex also had suite but it was smaller and came with infinite missiles and a louds him to tack anything. Both keira and rex tried on their new armor.

"So how does it feel?" knife asked.

"It feels perfect and comfortable" replied happily. Rex let out a hiss as if to say " I agree".

"Come let's go the training field to test them out" knife said as he walked toward the door.

Keira and rex followed knife out the door, locking it on their way out.

* * *

(training ground 7)

"Alright there are seven dummies lined up in a row, I want you to use your cannon, claws, and spear" knife told her. Keira nodded. Keira raised her shoulder cannon and blasted the head off three of the dummies. She activated her claws and sliced throw two of more of the dummies. She pulled out her spear and stabbed the second to last dummie in the chest then in the head. The last one she throw at rex who ripped the dummie inside out with his claws and tail.

"Good, now use your inferred to find me." knife told them.

Keira activated her inferred mask and scanned the area. she found knife at edge of the woods.

"Rex uses ur missiles to were I'm pointing" she told her partner.

Rex fired five missiles to keira was pointing. Knife dodged them then uncloaked himself.

"Congrats you both have become official predators" knife said.

Keira and rex were extremely happy.

"Now its tine to test your skills" knife said getting in combat stance.

"Ok" keira replied getting in combat stance.

Keira and rex rushed at knife full speed. Knife just waited, watching his neice and her partner zigged and zagged as they came at him. Keira fired her tri cannon as rex unleashed some of the missiles. Knife moved out the way. There was a big cloud of smoke. Both knife and keira activated their thermal vision. They came at each other both intended for close combat fighting. Kiera aimed for his head with a left high head kick. Knife blocked and countered with right punch to her stomach. Keira gasprd for air then jumped a few feet. The next moment was a blur of punches and kicks. Knife jumped back two feet. **'Where did rex go to' ** the predator thought to himself. Rex came from down from the sky straight toward was in a tight ball spinning. Rex's sharp tail sliced through knife's mask just inches away from his face. Both peices if his fell to the ground with a thud. Knife had a shocked look on his face. Keira took advantage of this by grabbing his left arm and him towards her. She decked him in the face with the point of her elbow and forearm as hard as she could. (Wade barrett's bull hammer).

"Alright you two win this round." Knife said as he smiled.

"Oh yea" Keira said as she and rex jumped for joy.

Knife moved his jaw around to see if was broken or dislocated from keira's elbow.

"Time to back home for some ramen" knife said he picked up the split peices of his helmet then activated his camo.

"Ok uncle" she replied as she also activated her camo. Rex did the same thing.

* * *

(team 7)

Team 7 and tazuna walked down road. They guarded tazuna in a diamond pattern. Kakashi noticed a puddle of water on the side of the road.

**'That's strange it hasn't rained for days'** kakashi thought to himself.

Naruto also noticed the puddle, then got hinata's attention. Hinata looked at the puddle and signaled Sasuke. Sasuke did the hand signs for a fire ball justu. The medium sized fireball was sent towards the water puddle. Two rouge ninja's emerged from the genjustu puddle. They wrapped kakashi in the chain and sliced him in half. Hinata activated her byakugan and did her families jyuken technique to one of the two rouge ninja. He glowed bright white and exploded from the inside out. Naruto punched the other rouge ninja in the stomach. His stomach were roasted by black flames.

"Great job you three I'm proud of you all" said kakashi as he emerged from the bushes.

"That was a substation justu you used kakashi sensei" naruto said.

"Yes, now you have some explaining to do tazuna". the silver haired jonin said.

So tazuna told them the real story.

Kakashi then interigated the rouge ninja for info.

"Alright those two were the demom brothers, gozu and meizu. They are C ranked rouge ninja from kirigakura no sato." kakashi said.

"Now we can either continue this mission or abandon it" said lazy jonin.

Naruto, hinata, and sasuke all said at the same time "Continue the mission."

"Then on with the mission." he said.

Team seven got back into diamond formation to protect tanzuna. The demon brothers were left for dead. Team seven continued on tbeir way to the village hidden in the mist. Kakashi once again was reading his imfamous orange book. Naruto was on the left was looking for danger and occasionally looked hinata's emo king was at the back,brooding. Squad seven made it to Kirigakure with in three days. They took a small boat across the lake. Naruto and hinata were holding hands. Sasuke was across from them brooding like usual. Kakashi sat in front reading his icha icha:Island Paradise novel. Tanzuna sat in the back nervous as all hell.

"Wow that's one big bridge even though its half way done." naruto said quitley.

"It would be done faster if gato didn't wasn't out to kill me." tanzuna replied.

They got off the boat and walked to the half built bridge.

"Everyone duck" said kakashi as a giant butcher style sword nearly missed him and getting stuck in the tree.

Standing on top of the sword was tan 6 foot man with short spikey hair, brown eyes. He had on a grey and blue camo pants,ninja sandals and a blue sleeveless tight to the body tank top. He hidden mist symbol banda on his head with a slash though it.

"Hatake Kakashi nosharingan hand over the old man, this has nothing to do with you." said the man in a deep voice.

"Momochi Zabuza, the demon of the hiddenmist not happening." kakashi replied getting in a battle ready stance.

Naruto,hinata and sasuke were protecting tanzuna.

"Let the battle begin." zabuza daid.

Getting ready to fight.

* * *

**well that's it for now guys till next time**

**Naruto:cant wait for the fight**

**Hinata:bring it**

**Sasuke:wat ever just get no bashing me or i well literally roast you alive**


End file.
